


Paper Dragons

by pink_doggos



Category: Harry Potter AU - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Yoonseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_doggos/pseuds/pink_doggos
Summary: Min Yoongi likes Epik High and dragons and having comfy bedsheets. He's also the new kid at school. He's also suspected of murder.





	1. The New Boy

“Buried within the volcanic lands of Jejudo Island, most commonly known as ‘Jeju’, laid one of the most important wizarding schools throughout Asian continent: the Yonsei Institute of Wizarding. Inspired by the western wizarding education, the school had been set in the island around the 1500’s, around the Muggle Joseon Era, opening its doors to hundreds of magical children eager to explore their magical abilities. 

‘In the beginning, the school offered only a few subjects, the most basic ones really such as Potions, Charms and Herbology. The very basics for such times, because as you must remember, the way the muggles that live around the place handled the country made things hard for any wizard to learn much else. The school entered its dark periods as the muggles entered them as well. Whenever they entered a war, the school was put on hold as many wizards sought refuge elsewhere or stayed hidden within the walls of our castle. It was only until very recently, if my memory serves me right about forty or so years ago that the muggles found peace and the school could continue with its purpose. By then, the school had modernized as our current headmasters had gone abroad to learn from the other wizarding schools scattered throughout the globe, bringing with them new subjects, new rules and new wisdom into our lives” 

As profesor Han said the last sentence, a soft bell was heard throughout the walls and rooms of the place, signaling the classes were over for the day. It was a Friday afternoon, the sun was standing brightly near the horizon as the kids attending their History of Magic class, including Hoseok, gathered their belongings and stood up, eagerly walking towards the exit and chattering about whatever had happened that day. 

That afternoon, it was quite the news that a new student had been accepted. Three months after the school year had begun, something unheard of: a new student crossing the walls of Yonsei as a senior. There was little to no information about the new student, other than the fact that they were a ‘he’, wizard born not muggle born and, if the rumors turned out to be true, coming from a prominent family of wizards. 

“What about the Sung family?” A girl suggested at dinner, making more than a couple heads to turn towards her. “They are quite famous and with very good connections, and they have had family in Yonsei, maybe they managed to get someone in.” 

“Didn’t the Sungs move to Europe a few years ago?” Said a lanky boy from the table facing her. 

“Yeah, that’s right. What if its a transfer student? Someone from Hogwarts maybe?” 

Soon enough, their plates with warm kimchi stew that never seemed to get cold, meat, rice and several other vegetables got forgotten as the gossip intensified. Yonsei was known to be a quiet, small and overall calm school, famous for its quidditch players and advances in Marine Herbology, a place were the only interesting events that could occur were the occasional migration of several breeds of dragons coming from Japan traveling towards Mongolia, or the sneaky older kids who traveled towards the volcanic crater near the school to try and catch fire fairies or trying to find evidence of the Samshin scattered throughout the crater, and while those stories were a whole lot more fascinating to him, the idea of a mysterious new student did tug at his curiosity. 

It wasn't until much later, however, that the school got to know the new student. 

A few weeks later, maybe, at the time he was taking Muggle Studies, on a specially windy day were the clouds seemed to plan on pouring the heavens into the ground, the heavy wooden door opened swiftly and there entered Madam Choi, an elderly lady who liked to wear a traditional hanbok in a peachy shade even though teachers and directives were allowed to wear the now commonly used black velvet robes and more comfortable clothing underneath. She gave one quick look around and apologized for the interruption to the teacher who was now standing awkwardly on the side of the room. 

Behind her stood a somewhat lanky boy. He’d never seen someone with a skin so smooth-looking and pale, it almost looked like sugar. He stood in front of everyone, aware of the fact that he was being scrutinized by every pair of eyes in the room, he looked everywhere but the other kids, he inspected the teacher's face: round, a small beard growing on his chin, two tired eyes and dry lips, the looked out the window at the clouds starting to gather around the Castle, he started at the floor until Madam Choi extended an arm at him and placed it carefully across his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze before speaking. 

“Everyone, I believe you are already aware of the fact that we’d be having a new student, thanks to whoever made the news public.” At this, the boy stiffened lightly, in a way that wouldn't be visible to the rest of the class as they were too busy staring at his hair (it was dyed a shade of mint green) and Hoseok could swear that underneath the school's dark blazer was a tattoo. “He is the youngest of the Min family, a well respected wizard family for all of us: Min Yoongi. He’d be joining the senior generation at Yonsei to study his last year in wizarding. Now, Yoongi-ah, please look for an empty seat, and as for the rest of you, continue your class normally. I hope you will learn to treat him like another one of you.” 

The boy looked around around the room until his eyes landed on an empty seat. Hoseok's stomach turned. Being this the only class Hoseok didn’t shared with his best friend, he preferred to sit alone; as the new boy’s eyes landed on the empty seat next to Hoseok and then on his face, he felt a little irritated. He could also feel a chuckle on the eyes on the new boy, as if he was aware that Hoseok wanted to be alone and found happiness in making him uncomfortable. 

Hoseok liked taking that specific class alone, Muggle Studies was somewhat boring and being alone meant he could be sneaky and read the book he kept hidden under the desk as he pretended to take notes, or stare out the window hoping to find something—anything really—more relevant than how muggles had invented electricity, considering the fact that he knew how it had happened because he had studied it before receiving his Yonsei letter at a muggle school in Gwangju. Grudgingly, took his brown bag off the chair and placed it next to him on the ground. 

“Professor, please continue.” Said Madam Choi as she excited the classroom, the peach shade of her hanbok rustling as she walked away.

“Okay, everyone, eyes here.” Said the teacher. “As I was saying, back in the 1700’s…” 

He didn’t say a word or move a muscle or even seemed to breathe. Hoseok gave quick glances, studying him little by little, trying to figure out if his hair had been dyed or if he was using a charm to keep it that way (something he was guilty of doing the first year he entered and really wanted to be a rock star). He was sneaky and sometimes glanced at him through the corner of his eye to make sure he was alive, as his breathing (if it was happening at all) was almost unnoticeable. His shoulders were stiff and his hands on fists on the table as his eyes landed on the page the teacher was reading from. 

He was uncomfortable, and under all of that, Hoseok saw anger, boiling anger.


	2. The Sugar Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Min Yoongi is a sensation and Hoseok wants to know the gossip.

Min Yoongi. 

The name had spread like wildfire and suddenly, anyone who had had a class with or had seen the pale boy seemed to know everything about him. 

“I heard he was transferred from Ilvermorny after he punched a teacher in the face…” 

“His favorite color is blue!” 

“He’s an Aries, likes vanilla cake and has a puppy!” 

“He’s actually from London and had to move, I heard he was a Slytherin, that means he’d be with the Rhinoceros House?” 

“He’s probably a cunt.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. 

“You sat with him, didn't you?” Asked Chungha, Hoseok’s best friend, sitting next to him inside the common room, a book opened on her lap, a curious, almost cat-like glint on her eyes. “Muggle Studies, this morning… Yoona told me.” 

“The new boy?” He asked. 

Chungha nodded excited. “Is he cute? I haven't seen him yet.”

“He’s too pale for my taste, but I guess. I like his hair, though. Why do you care, anyway? You have a girlfriend.” 

“I do, she's doing great in London and I’m still very much gay thank you, but I need a new model for anatomy purposes and since you don’t want to go full frontal for me, even though we’ve known each other since we were 11 and have seen each other naked before, I thought maybe he would.” 

“That makes no sense.” He rolled his eyes, smirking a little, focusing his eyes on a diagram of a poisonous ivy.

Chungha was one of those kinds of people that could get the best out of every situation and, those kinds of people that had a bag full of lame puns inside their brains and an optimistic look at life. She was also beautiful, with a cute little face and crescent moons for eyes every time she smiled. She was, also, the only source of reality into Hoseok’s life. He was a muggleborn, his mother a wizard and his dad a football coach, and while he was glad to be at Yonsei, part of him still thought everything was dream, I mean, dragons? Faeries? Charms? Spells? A secret magic school hidden within Jeju Island? What the fuck? 

“If the rumors I’ve heard are true, then it is quite possible he’d like to go nude for me.” Chungha winked at him. 

“Goodness gracious, Kim Chungha stop. We have a Herbology test tomorrow.” 

“You are no fun, I swear.” 

Fifteen seconds passed, Hoseok counted them at the same time he scribbled some notes on his notebook, before curiosity got the best of him and asked: 

“What have you heard, though?” 

Chungha laughed. 

“C’mon, spill it.” He said, laughing too. 

“Well, I’ve heard he’s quite the bad boy… The Min family are not exactly nice people, they’re disgusting bastards that believe muggle blood is disgusting and therefore I hate him already, even if he does have a dragon like people say, he’s scum in my eyes. My dad worked for his dad some years ago, so I know some things about them.” Hoseok’s stomach turned at the thought of the new boy, Min Yoongi, being yet another disgusting asshole. “I heard he got into a fight in his previous school, although no one really knows were it was, for all we know he could be coming from the Institute of Mexico. I also heard he moved because he got a girl pregnant… oh! I also heard he has a puppy!” 

“None of that makes sense.” 

“Nothing makes sense to you.” 

“No, I mean that if he had gotten a girl knocked up Professor Lee wouldn't have accepted him. He refused to accept that famous guy… Jingoo? Something like that just because he was a famous child actor.”

“Ooh… you’re right… I almost forgot we once got close to having a famous actor as a student.” 

The conversation died down, as Chungha laid her head comfortably on Hoseok’s lap and started to read the book she had, Hoseok adjusted his round reading glasses and started writing notes down. It was maybe thirty minutes later when the noise began. 

“So, my very clever and hard working friend and cousin, are you coming for dinner?” Asked a familiar male voice. 

Hoseok looked up and saw a warm pair of brown eyes looking down at them. “Joonie!” Yelled Chungha. 

“I heard we’re having jajangmyeon tonight and I don’t want to miss it.” 

The boy, Kim Namjoon, was Chungha’s cousin, both had the same age and shared the same pair of warm, brown eyes and love for Bathilda Bagshot and dark americanos with a shot of vanilla. Both were gracefully tall and had been blessed by whatever Gods above with amazing visuals. Both were massive nerds and die hard fans of 2NE1. 

He extended both hands towards the two lying on the floor and, with a quick pull, got them to stand up, placing both of his arms around their shoulders. As they walked out, Hoseok took out his wand from his sweater and did a quick spell to put all the books scattered on the floor, and the pens and the notebooks to be neatly organized on a table nearby. 

“So, have you guys heard the new Beenzino song?” 

Both Namjoon and Chungha were wizard born, but their families were quite liberal and so they were allowed to travel the muggle world as often as they pleased. Both relied on Hoseok, however, to show them the cool sides of Seoul, which is were his parents had moved to after he got his letter, and were they spent most summer breaks. Chungha often ended up on cute cafés he showed her, especially those with dogs or cats or reptiles keeping them company while she sketched them, sipping a caramel frappe for her, whatever form of chocolate Namjoon could find and a strawberry milkshake for Hoseok. Namjoon liked to shop around, whatever he could find, especially foreign films he didn't understand. He also liked to go to the artsy sides, like Myeongdon and Hongdae to look at the art and find inspiration for a novel he was supposedly writing, and later at night go to a karaoke place and sing his lungs out at Haru Haru by BigBang. 

“I didn't like it,” said Chungha. “Too Epik High for my taste.” 

“The fact that you don’t like Epik High is already a shame, but now Beenzino… What a disgrace Chungha.” said Hoseok.

“Hey, hey I’m still salty over the fact that you hate Mr Chu so if you wanna fight over this I’m ready,” said Chungha jokingly. 

“Children!” Yelled Namjoon. “When will we ever be able to put this behind us? I mean, I agree with Hoseok, how can you not like Epik High…” 

“Yah-!” Chungha hit his shoulder with her sweater. 

The three laughed all the way to the dining room, a wide and spacious room with a tall roof that sometimes, on the specially warm days, opened to let some fresh and salty ocean air inside and, with the help of some spells, kept the blinding sun rays out. There were four rows of wooden tables, all quite short, maybe a little under knee length if not more, cushions instead of chairs and several grills which were used sometimes whenever dinner was meat. Their shoes vanished the moment they entered the dining room, leaving them with socks only and once they left, the shoes were back on. Kinda creepy, Hoseok thought, but more convenient than having to take them off every time. 

The rows of tables had been inspired by the way Hogwarts had their dining rooms, and although the houses were different and had different founders, the more modern generations that came in the 1800's thought it was a good method to keep the children controlled. 

The row near the right wall was for the House of the Sun Bear, for those of tender hearts and dreamy eyes, for those who are loving and curious; the next table was The House of the Elephant, for the clever and sharp, for those who value learning; next to them was The House of the Tiger, for the brave of heart and soul, the loyal ones, the courageous; then, on the left wall were the kids belonging to The House of the Rhinoceros, for those of ambitious hearts, for those cunning and sly, strong tempered and proud. 

The three friends weren’t on the same house: Namjoon belonged in the House of the Tiger, which came as a surprise because he was clever to no extent, but also a born leader, compassionate and brave; Chungha and Hoseok belonged in the House of the Sun Bear, both loving and happy kids, with the head set on their dreams instead of reality.

However Namjoon had a way to sweet-talk his house supervisor and some nights sat on the Sun Bear table or Hoseok and Chungha sat with the Tiger House table. That evening, the three walked towards the chosen table: The Tiger House. Chungha sat next to Hoseok, and Namjoon sat across them, like they always had since they met years ago. It took a few minutes before the whole room was filled with conversation and laughter. Almost at the same time, a familiar face entered and sat next to Namjoon. 

“Children,” said Kim Seokjin as a way of saying hello. The boy was the eldest at the table, he was the supervisor at The Tiger House and friends with Hoseok, Chungha and Namjoon’s closest friend, since they came from the same house. 

The teachers and directives entered a few moments later, sitting on the front tables, in a semi-circle so they could face all of the students. The noise died down as the principal approached the center of the room. 

“Before dinner starts, I would like to make an announcement.” The voice of the principal echoed throughout the room. Lee Hyung Sik, that was his name, a man looking no older than fifty but in fact being over four hundredth, some say he was close friends with Dumbledore and had managed to meet Lord Voldemort before he got all psychotic since he had studied in Hogwarts. He had a velvety voice, demanding and strong, but had the eyes of a puppy and a sharp jawline, his hair long and dark, with a few white hairs showing depending on the light was kept under a bun in the back of his head. “Keeping solidarity with our Western wizard brothers and sisters, the school will have a mourning day in two days. Doors will be closed and classes put on hold to remember the catastrophe that was the Second Wizarding War. I hope all Yonsei students will behave and pay respects. That said, dinner may begin.” 

As per usual, the first plate was served to the elders, as well as the first drink, and then the rest of the plates levitated from a door in a corner and onto the tables. Like predicted, dinner was jajangmyeon.

“So he is with the Rhinoceros House” Said Chungha chewing on the noodles. 

“What?” Hoseok asked. 

“The new one. He’s sitting with them.” 

Hoseok lifted his eyes from the noodles and moved his eyes to the table next to them. 

There was the slender and pale boy he had seen in Muggle Studies, his hair still as mint bright, his shoulders still stiff and his knuckles white, fingers curling around his chopsticks. 

“He made quite an entrance,” said Namjoon. 

“Ooh gossip! Spill it Kim Namjoon.” said Seokjin, hitting the younger boy lightly in the shoulder. 

“Some guys inside our common room say that, since he’s a Min, everyone in the Rhinoceros House is looking for every possibility to kiss his ass.” 

“What’s with the Min family anyway? I’ve never heard from them.” 

“They’re legendary.” Said Chungha. “Ridiculously rich and famous. My dad told me that when he was working for his father, around the time the Second Wizarding War was being cooked, you know, when the Chosen One Potter was like sixteen, that the Min family had conspired to bring the Death Eaters’ beliefs to Yonsei and to Asia in general.” 

“Jesus.” Breathed Hoseok. 

“They have had some great wizards though,” added Namjoon. “Some cool authors, the equivalent of Newt Scamander here in Asia was a Min.” 

“There is no equivalent to Mr Scamander, Namjoon-ah.” Hoseok was a fan, a very big fan of the author of one of his favorite books and he would take any opportunity to talk about him. 

“Min Yoo is just as great, Hoseok-ah” replied Namjoon in the same joking tone. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Boys! Take your nerdy asses away from my noodles, thank you very much.” yelled Seokjin.

Hoseok and Namjoon grinned. 

They didn't notice Min Yoongi staring at them. Listening to them. Ignoring the pretty words the kids around him were muttering. 

“Yoongi-ah, where are you living right now?” 

“Your hair is so nice, Yoongi-oppa.” 

“What do you think about our Potions professor? A Muggle born, he knows nothing.”

He inspected the soft face of the Sun Bear House kid in front of him, his bright eyes and brown hair combed so that his forehead was free, his funny smile and his need to move his arms around every time he talked. He also noticed a little green creature hiding in his collar and smirked to himself. 

What a nerd.


	3. Before The Storm p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hoseok and Yoongi finally meet.

Hoseok was a clumsy person, the clumsiest Chungha had ever seen except from Namjoon, although her cousin was more of a careless than clumsy, at least that’s what Hoseok had been told. The amount of bruises and scars that colored his legs and arms was almost comical, and he had a good memory, so he could tell all the stories of how he’d gotten them. For example, there was a small scar in the shape of what Hoseok thought was a phoenix on his left knee, which had appeared there after one of his closest friends, Kim Taehyung, had kept him distracted for some time and when he realized he had class, Hoseok had ran the hallways as if there were no tomorrow and fell face first right in front of the door of his class. His assistance was perfect, though. 

Hoseok was clumsy, but whenever it came to balancing a ridiculous amount of books in his lanky arms through the hallways that lead to the library, there was no one better than him. He had mastered the ability to carry several tomes of books in his arms and, since he had done it several times, didn't need to see what was in front of him to arrive safe and sound to the library. Also, whoever ws standing on his way knew better and moved, leaving him a clear hallway as the heavy books Hoseok liked to carry had enough weight to cause a concussion. 

That day was no exception. Hoseok was carrying six books in total, one of which was bigger than his torso. He entered the library and greeted the goblin that took care of the place, a grumpy old man named Kim Shin who liked to count coins and clean them at the same time. 

“Mr Shin,” said Hoseok and walked toward the only section of the library he knew by heart. The Magical Creature section

The goblin didn't answer his greeting, he just stared at the boy and rolled his eyes. 

He wasn't the only one staring, though. A few rows away from the section Hoseok had almost ran into was a spot of now bleached blonde hair. At first, he didn't care about the boy and his ton of books, although he did read their titles from the sides and chuckled. Three of the books he was carrying were about Diricawls, the other two were books about invisibility and a smaller one Hoseok carried on top was about the Far East, Min Yoongi didn't miss the fact that the last book Hoseok was carrying was Fantastic Beasts. 

Hoseok laid the books on the floor along with his brown bag and rolled his sleeves up. He started to mutter to himself several author names, trying to find one that suited his tastes and one where he hoped could be the answer to the problem that had been bugging him all week. 

Both Hoseok and Taehyung were taking Care of Magical Creatures, and while Taehyung had a natural talent with the creatures, making even Clabberts, those green and disobedient creatures that liked to tug at Hoseok’s hair, fall in love with him, Hoseok had earned the possibility to bond with the creatures by studying most books on the library. That day, he was focused on trying to tame and maybe befriend a very nervous Diricawl. The poor creature was new to the country and vanished every time anyone walked into the room. 

“Fan of Scamander, huh?” 

The voice startled Hoseok, making him throw a book to the floor. He looked up, towards the owner of the voice and felt a light blush creep to his cheeks. Min Yoongi. 

“Ye-Yeah…” muttered Hoseok, picking up the fallen book from the floor. 

“Figured.” Yoongi pointed at the book with the leather cover on top of the other pile of books. “A little too much of a dreamer for my taste, but I guess he was a good Magizoologist.” 

“A great Magizoologist.” Hoseok corrected, a cocky tone in his voice. 

Yoongi smirked. 

“Die hard fan, huh?” 

“I appreciate his work, that’s all.” 

Hoseok took his time to look at the boy. His eyes were almost pitch black, or a very very dark shade of brown, his skin was smooth and clean and pale and his body lanky and thin, his sleeves rolled up like Hoseok’s, leaving his pale arms in sight and he didn’t wear a tie, instead kept the buttons on his collar unbuttoned due to the heat. He was almost the same as the first time he saw him, the same anger boiling inside of him, still tense and still looking ready to punch anyone in the face. His hair was different though, instead of mint green it was blonde now. It looked nice. 

“If you like him then what about the author form my family, Min-”

“Yoo. Min Yoo.” Finished Hoseok, the little tug in his heart he felt every time he spoke of his favorite subjects or authors starting to appear. “Marine Herbology. Very different from Mr Scamander, but still quite impressive. I heard he made deals with the merpeople from the Bahamas so he could study… Sorry, you probably don’t care.” 

“No, that was nice. You look like a little kid at a candy shop.” Yoongi smirked. “My dad knows about that, he told me it was true. The merpeople helped him create a spell that would help him study the insides of the ocean, they befriended him. But I take it you’re not much of an ocean life sort of guy.” He said, gesturing at the rows of books Hoseok had been looking at. 

“I like it,” said Hoseok. “I mean, I’d love to study it but the ocean creeps me out. Besides, my head is set on other things. “

“Like what?” 

“I-” Hoseok stopped himself. He loved talking about what he liked, he got all excited and giddy inside and there was an honest look in the other boy’s eyes, but he stopped. He was… embarrassed? 

“You don't need to tell me right now.” Yoongi rushed to say when he noticed the panicked look in Hoseok’s eyes. “I mean, maybe you're not comfortable and that’s okay.” He smiled, scratching his head. 

God, that was awkward, Yoongi thought to himself. What should he say? He had observed Hoseok long enough the past days to know he was good with people, a little shy sometimes and maybe a little awkward in certain situations but he knew how to carry out a conversation, but Yoongi was putting him nervous and that only added to him being nervous and so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“Hey, do you know anything about dragons?” What kind of a fucking question was that? Of course he knew about dragons, Yoongi thought, he had a thing for creatures and, God he even had a little dragon breed napping in his shoulder (he wasn't going to point it out inside the library, considering that the Goblin at the desk was staring at them intently.), if there was anyone who knew more about dragons than Yoongi it was probably Hoseok. He blushed, Min Yoongi actually blushed. 

“Yeah!” Hoseok smiled. “I mean, yeah. I do. I studied them for a while.” 

“Then maybe you could help me out? I need to investigate the ‘Lion Dragon’-“ 

“The Chinese Fireball?” Hoseok asked, excited. 

“Yeah, that. I haven't been able to find much information about them…” 

“Oh, what do you want to know?” 

Yoongi knew the minute Hoseok started to talk about the dragon that there was something special with him, he also felt a weird sensation in his stomach but he thought it was just hunger since he’d skipped breakfast. They were sitting in the library floor, the pile of books separating them, their backs facing the bookshelves. Hoseok told him every single detail about the Chinese Fireball, from the smoothness of its scales to the shape of the flame that comes from its nose (a mushroom shape, although Yoongi already knew). 

“Also, the males are larger than the females-“ 

“No.” Yoongi blurted. “Aren’t the females larger?” Shit. “I read it somewhere,” Yoongi tried to play it cool. 

Hoseok smirked. “You’re right. I’m pretty sure I just spent half an hour listing you details you already knew, Yoongi-hyung? Are you older than me?” Hoseok asked. 

“I am your hyung,” he said, didn’t specify why but Hoseok thought it better not to ask. “And, well, yeah… I know pretty much everything there is to know abut dragons, I just wanted an excuse.” 

“An excuse for what?” 

“To talk to you.” 

In that moment, both Yoongi and Hoseok felt a something tug at their insides. Again, Yoongi blamed it on hunger and Hoseok thought it was just his nerves, although he’d felt it before, a few years back on winter break with Chungha and Namjoon in their winter home near Italy. He’d felt it with a boy he’d met at a park, he’d felt it as his lips brushed his. 

He cleared his mind and his throat. Again, Hoseok was blushing. 

“What about the Ukrainian Ironbelly?” Asked Yoongi. 

They spent more time inside the library because Hoseok had gotten carried away and Yoongi liked to listen to him talk. They talked about several breeds of dragons, including Korea’s infamous Blue Dragon, and although they were talking about creatures, Hoseok thought every time Yoongi described a breed he was also describing part of himself. 

“Do you think they’re extinct?” Asked Yoongi. “The Blue Dragon?”

“No. I think they’re hiding somewhere.” Answered Hoseok. 

“I can see you’re a believer?”

“I think they got tired of being hunted for their scales and hid somewhere far away from greedy muggles and greedy elfs.” 

“I think they did get killed until extinction.”

“I thought you liked dragons?” Hoseok mocked him, a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

“I do, more than most things, but I’m realistic.” 

“Then I guess I like being a dreamer more if it means having Blue Dragons still alive.” 

In rom-com fashion, Hoseok thought, Yoongi’s stomach grumbled. Skipping breakfast had really not been a good idea, but at the time he thought an extra hour in his bed was worth it. Hoseok laughed, softly as he felt the piercing eyes of Mr Kim Shin on them. 

“Do you have any classes left?” Hoseok asked. 

“No, I finished my schedule. You?”

“Done too. I was planning on spending my time here until dinner, but I guess we could speed up the eating.” 

“How?” 

“I have a very good cook for a friend.” Hoseok winked. “C’mon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes! This is my first try at a Harry Potter!AU because I love the idea of the boys studying magic, but the details of the books and movies are kinda blurry now so please excuse me if I make any mistakes. Also, I am not Korean but tried to keep this as respectful and true to their culture so please, if you notice any mistakes let me know and I'll change them as fast as possible. Anyway, thanks for reading! ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
